Utter Fiction
by Faerie Nyx
Summary: Take the Marauders, add a normal high school, subtract all magic... that's what this story is. Future slash. Rating for later.
1. Loony, loopy Lupin

Utter Fiction

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: I don't own them, no matter how much I may wish I do. Plot, setting—basically everything but the Marauders—I own.

A/N: Completely AU. MWPP lives but in the world of a normal high school… almost makes me want to put this under 'supernatural'. Future slash, like all my works. Have no clue at what rate this would be updated; I do have four other stories to work on. Also, I'm not a fan of the title so if you can think of something better, tell me when you review. Now I think it is time to stop babbling and let the fic start.

* * *

Loony, loopy Lupin. That's what most of his classmates called him when out of earshot of a teacher. He was the one most tried to avoid in the halls, not because he was a bully, not because he was an eccentric loony as his title would imply. No, he was just different; a loner and a student with a 4.0 GPA. Guess top grades isn't what makes good friends. But he didn't care too much for his class; instead he excelled to the point that he was taking classes one, or sometimes two, grades above him. The upperclassmen didn't tease him, but they didn't completely welcome him either because he was lower than them. Yet some of them were amazed by his ability to catch on to things the first time 'round when they needed it to be repeated a handful of times. He was on good terms with almost all his teachers; a teachers' pet was one of his many names. 

He took all the required classes—English, history, science, mathematics, health/gym—and passed them with flying colors, so when his senior year came around he was able to focus on whichever classes he really wanted. It also put him out of the reaches of most of his classmates as they still had those five left. He took writing, mythology, advanced physics, foreign languages, and a multitude of art classes. His writing class was meant for those falling behind or ESL students, but—as he'd had the teacher before—he planned ahead and made it so he could do just about anything in there, still getting credit. The mythology class was an independent study; he'd already taken the teacher-taught version the year earlier. Advanced physics was supposed to be a more in-depth class than what he'd already taken as well as much faster paced. As he'd taken Latin at his old primary boarding school, French in public junior high school, and Spanish somewhere on the side, he decided college level Japanese would be a good challenge, right? Besides, he was hoping he'd finally found something he'd fail at. It would be nice to _not_ have an A grade for once. Art had always been an easy A for him and enjoyable, so he'd filled the varied empty spots with that; jewelry, photography, and drawing before the winter holiday, then photography, creative dimensions, and a portfolio class afterwards.

For once he thought he'd be able to enjoy himself without the disturbance of half-witted classmates.

For once he was glad to be wrong.

* * *

A/N: Just a short prologue, and to see if I have an audience for something like this. Review if you think I should continue. 


	2. Freethinker Punk

Utter Fiction

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: Mine! All mine:.:is hit over the head by friends:.: Fine… I own everything but the boys… and Lily… when I get to her.

A/N: I think this'll be in the present day, just 'cause I said it could. It's AU anyways, right?

* * *

He was a punk. Not many people were too fond of him as though the label of 'punk' was a bad thing. Not really the case here. He just like the clothes, the music, everything… it lent itself very well to what he thought of the world. His brother, though, thought he was Goth. He just liked to dress his name; he was a Black after all. He wasn't the best when it came to school; truth be told he'd been kicked out of his last three. That's why he'd been transferred yet again. His parents were rich—very refined—and willing to pay whatever it would take to get him to get over this 'phase'. Idiots they were, the whole lot. Now they thought by sending him to a public school—let it be noted that all private schools in the area had banned him from their premises—that he would 'get better'. Told ya they were idiots. 

When he received his schedule in the mail he thought he'd been sent the wrong one, but apparently when transferring to a public school you had to take some the stupid classes to let the administration know you were up for the task. Why'd they always think the transfers are the idiots? Who knows, he certainly didn't. Writing with reading added after the winter hols, something called FST, chemistry—though he'd already taken it; he'd nearly blown up the school too, European history, and a bunch of blank spots—three before the break and two after. Did that mean he could actually choose other classes? The booklet that came with it said FST—apparently it was some form of math class—could be taken before most classes start. Unfortunately that meant starting his day before 7… he could manage that, especially when it gave him another class period to fill with fun. Schedule changes had to be in before the first week… that meant he could change to physics, right? Eventually he found four more classes he wouldn't mind being stuck with—acting, photo, jewelry, and counter cultures. They seemed interesting enough and one could never have enough chunky silver rings or spiked collars. Maybe he'd join some after school stuff as well… or a job. It's not like he had any dire need to go home. No, that was one hell of a bad idea. Regulus would be there saying how much of a failure he was.

He wasn't a failure… He was just… different… an oddball…

… He was a freethinker who wouldn't be living off of dear mummy and daddy's money for long. Nope, they wanted to kick him out. Shit this year would suck.

* * *

A/N: This is how I've decided to introduce people… people that you already know, of course. Like James, and Lily, and possibly Peter if I can think of something to write for him, and Severus because I liked him before HBP came out. I'm not sure 'like' is the word for it… maybe 'pity' though that doesn't seem right either… oh well. 


	3. Early Bird & First Hour

Utter Fiction

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: I don't own the boys… I only pray to someday.

A/N: Because this is fanfiction, key part _fiction_ the boys will be made to dance whatever tune I wish them to. They are in a town where I grew up. Also, since I have only experienced one school system, they are in that school system. I could try a different one, but the only other one I know I was at for six weeks, not long enough to get a good idea how to let this story work into that. Then there is the fact of what country they are in. Most would prefer England, no doubt, but for all you know they are in a town that floats randomly in the large vacuum of space. That's how much I care. If you wish them to be in England, then wish it; if you wish them to be in America, then wish it; if you wish them to be on a remote island in the South Pacific, whatever rocks your boat, wish it 'cause I could care less. As it is rather hard to please all readers, more specific geography will be withheld. If people would like to know where the hell they are, ask me. The place I'll tell you about IS my hometown and not very known except to those who live here or near here.

* * *

SlashyKitty: Yes, without magic that means that Remus isn't a werewolf. Oh, the world of fiction… isn't it great? 

InsanePirate: Hopefully this and the last chapter gave you an idea of what Sirius is like in school.

Celeb-Draug04: THIS is more than two paragraphs! Are you satisfied?

Dark Lady of Gryffindor: Wait… let me find the twist…… this might take a while… you might to just start reading.

Hobbitgrrl: I still can't believe I got people interested with so little. :.:blinded by tears:.: Thankies.

Carpe-nox-sulum-nox: How many of my stories are you reading? Oh and how's this for an update?

Leafyaki: Hmm… leafy… aki… leafy autumn… nice name. Anyway, I do know some people who are impossibly clever like that, so I thought it would work well for Remus.

Boredom is my middle name, A. Stone1, and Queen of the Paperclips; I thank you all for telling me to continue. I've been meaning to get a story like this out for a while.

* * *

Remus felt himself fall into the routine of school before his alarm went off for it, which made sense as it didn't. No, his curtains were too thin so as soon as the sun reached over the horizon, he woke up. Sunlight, it was better than any clock radio. He rolled over in his bed and turned on his radio. Music always seemed to help him wake up; though oddly it was also helpful when he wanted to sleep. That's why he didn't pause long before kicking off his covers and stumbling across his room to open his window. From his room on ground level, he could see the light filtering through the trees on the edge of the property. Nice morning, it was a pity the rest of the day would have to be filled with school. He wouldn't have even minded going back to his part-time job at the art supply store. At least there he had something to do. 

He took in a deep breath of fresh air before heading out of his room and down the hall to the bathroom. Most of his home's décor was in earthy tones with as many natural materials as possible. That included natural light and was the reasoning behind large windows on every outer wall. The bathroom wasn't much different, though the sink and free standing claw footed tub were white. His mother didn't use much white; he didn't think she liked the slightly sterile look to it. It was probably why he had this bathroom to himself. He closed the door and took a quick shower with the curtain closed around the tub. Sure he didn't share the bathroom, but his mother hated it when he splashed water onto the floor. He dried off and walked back to his room, the towel wrapped tightly around his waist. The sun was now filtering into his room when he closed his door. He dropped his towel on the end of his bed and started digging in his closet, dropping the boxers he'd worn to bed into his laundry bag. Being that it was empty he knew he'd done his laundry, now he just had to find it. He pulled out a pair of khakis and tossed them to the floor. He found boxers and pulled them on before continuing his search for socks, then a shirt. It took him five minutes to pull one of his favorites from the bottom of a pile; _What if the Hokey Pokey is what it's all about?_ was written in white against dark grey.

He dressed in a minute, brushed his hair and teeth, then grabbed his messenger bag and slung it over his shoulders as he slid on the chunky boots he never tied. Jotting down a note to remind his mother that it was in fact the first day of the new school year, he left his home. His watch told him it was shortly before six and he turned right at the end of his short driveway. He could pick up breakfast, eat it on the way, and still be early for school. It wasn't like he had much else to do. He walked down a series of streets until coming to one of the two highways passing through his hometown. This was the only light he needed to wait for; the café he was heading for was half a block to the right on the other side. The sign turned to _walk_ and he hurried across.

Breakfast took only a moment as the café was pretty empty this early. He left, a small paper bag now stuffed into the front of his bag and a Styrofoam cup in his hand. He walked back the way he came, crossing the street so he would be on the opposite side he'd walked down and waited for the light to change. He had forgotten how long the light was when a car pulled up beside him.

"Hey, do you know where the high school is?"

Remus turned and bent down a bit to peer into the clunky grey-blue car. The owner looked his age. "You a new student?" He got a nod. "Head down this street until you hit the three-way. Take a right, and then your second right and you'll be in the parking lot."

"Thanks."

He straightened and looked back to the road. Damn the light was being evil. He'd never known it to be this long before. He glanced at his watch, a tick of his. It was 6:20. Sniffing at it first he took a sip of the tea he'd bought. Orange always felt good in the morning. He heard a sigh before the owner of the car called out again.

"Hey, do you want a ride?"

Remus looked back up at the light. As it was yellow in the other direction he walked quickly to the car and slid in the now propped open door. "Thanks." He shut it and the next second they were given the green go-ahead. He glanced at the driver. "Where're you from?"

"Not around here," the tone was almost sing-song. They passed the gas station and the driver looked out at the price. Still pretty high and he didn't have extra cash on him; just his check for lunch and maybe a five. He turned down the volume on the radio. "I'm Sirius, by the by. I don't think I caught your name…"

"It's Remus."

"Ah… You wouldn't happen to know when the early classes start, would you?" Sirius glanced at Remus from the corner of his eye as the stopped at the four-way a block down from the station.

"They're called early bird classes, and 6:30. Are you taking one?" Remus took another sip of his tea, savoring it as it went down.

Sirius pushed on the gas when it was their turn. "FST, whatever that is."

"Functions, statistics and trigonometry; it's just your basic and extremely boring math class. Do you have Mr. Gordon?"

Turning right at the three-way, Sirius shrugged. "Maybe, why are you taking the class too?" He pulled into the parking lot.

"No, I already took it. How fast do you want to get out of here after school?"

"Don't care."

"Go toward the front of the rows." Remus pointed at the third row of cars; the first two were labeled for teachers and staff. "This way you don't have to worry about getting out fast and your car won't get towed or hit when they start the driving range."

"Great, new drivers…" Sirius parked the car and shut off the engine. "Thanks for the directions." Pocketing his keys, he opened his car door and slid out. He popped the trunk and pulled on his backpack before locking everything up.

"Thanks for the ride."

Sirius smirked to the other side of the car where Remus stood. "It was the least I could do for giving me directions. I could've been lost forever." He looked at the school. "Though now that seems unlikely. How big is that building?"

"Not big enough." Remus chuckled lightly when Sirius went bug-eyed. "We've been over capacity, undersupplied, understaffed, and doubling up on lockers for nearly five years. Oh, and they're finally going to build an addition. Took them long enough."

Sirius smiled as he walked up to the building. The school couldn't be that bad, as students have a tendency to over exaggerate how bad their school is. Maybe Remus was, but he didn't seem the type to do that. Unconsciously he let his gaze drift to the other teen. He didn't seem to mind that he'd gotten in a car with a complete stranger. Hell, he wasn't even sure anyone would've gotten in the car with him. He had chipped black polish on his fingernails and his customary seventy-five bangles on each wrist. His pants had chains hanging from every loop and pocket, and the only color he wore—a blue t-shirt—was covered by his black hoodie which had devil wings stitched haphazardly onto the back with red thread. He kept the sleeves pushed up to show his bangles and the collar was torn so his spiked dog collar and leash wouldn't catch. The leash swung back and forth as he walked. What could he say? He liked the sound the chains made.

They made it through the front doors and Remus pushed him lightly to the left.

"Your schedule?" Sirius dug it from one of his many pockets and handed it over. "Mr. Gordon, FST, 6:30, Room 207. Come on, I know where that is." Remus led Sirius through one of three double doors in line with trophy cases. Past them was a large hallway that split into two—one forward and one to the right, a staircase in each direction as well. He led him up the one in the right-hand hall. Remus glanced back to make sure Sirius was following him; he was looking over the railing to the library. He stopped for Sirius to catch up. "Your classroom is that one." He pointed to the open room just beyond a turn of the railing.

Sirius turned around and looked back the way he'd come and then where he had to go. "It's a triangle. Part of your building…"

"I know, don't question it. Just get to class before Gordon gets there. Remember the way you came? If you go right after going through the double doors, you'll find the office, okay?"

Sirius nodded mutely and watched as Remus walked back down the stairs. When he was out of sight, he turned to his classroom again. It was starting to fill up and he made sure to join it before the teacher showed. He sat in the back row, nearest the open space that served as a door. Most of the other students sat nearest the window and in the other back corner. They looked younger than him, but he didn't care. What he did care about were the looks he was getting. Hadn't anyone seen someone dress in black before? These people certainly seemed naïve.

From the corner of his eye he saw a large man with a Santa beard coming down the hall. He must be their teacher; no one else seemed to be around. The man entered the so-called room; it was too open in Sirius' opinion, and walked to the front.

"I'm Mr. Gordon and I'll be teaching you FST for the rest of the year. Class will start at 6:30, but as long as you're here before I am, tardies won't be counted. How this class will work is first we will correct any assignment to be turned in; then move on to notes for the next assignment. At the end of notes, I will give you the assignment. You will have the rest of the class period to finish it. Our class ends at 7:20. Anyone who finishes their assignment before then can come to me to have it checked off and get an extra credit point. Then they may leave. I don't care if people are leaving before 7, as long as their assignment is done and checked off. Tomorrow we will start class, today I'll send around a seating chart. Write your name in the box corresponding to where you sit; this is how I'll be taking attendance, so if you'd like to be called by something other than your first name, write that. Once that's finished, I'll be assigning books alphabetically. Are there any questions?" A quiet murmur of 'no's went about the classroom. Mr. Gordon nodded and gave the seating chart to the first person in Sirius' row before picking a couple other students from the front to leave the room with him. They came back with stacks of books, Sirius could only assume they were for the class, that and they said _Functions, Statistics and Trigonometry_ along their spines.

"Hey."

Sirius looked up at the person sitting in front of him; the brunette girl was smiling at him and holding a paper over his desk. "Seating chart?" She nodded and he took it. He wrote his name in his box and looked at the one before it. Becky. He passed the paper to the next row over. It took another fifteen minutes for the chart to get all the way around and back to the teacher. Sirius watched as Mr. Gordon nodded approvingly and pulled out another paper from the three-ring binder he had with him, most likely a class roster.

"When you get your book you're free to leave." Mr. Gordon looked at the spine of the first book. "Mike Abbott, number 29… Terri Anderson, number 34… Sirius Black, 72." Sirius walked up and took the offered text. Going back to his seat he dropped the book into his bag and slung it on his shoulder, then left. He walked back the way he'd come, Mr. Gordon's voice fading as he went down the stairs. He went through the double doors and looked to his right. The office Remus had mentioned looked closed for the moment. He looked around for a clock, and once found, it said 6:55. Still too early for the office. He walked forward, past the entrance doors. Maybe if he kept walking he'd run into Remus again. He could be hopeful, right?

When he found himself in a large open space between tons of table, he guessed he was in the lunchroom. Despite that it was just before 7, there were maybe twenty or thirty people already there. At the tables to his right there were nine people spread out between two tables. It took him a moment to recognize the Magic cards they had laid out. Those that weren't playing had on play/musical shirts; he could only guess they were tech crew or part of the drama club. Past the tables on the right was a line of three kids for school breakfast. Some more people were at the lockers past three vending machines. The back tables on the left nearest more trophy cases had four more people. Skateboarders by the look of it. A couple girls were at a table near the middle of the left side. Then in the corner closest to him was Remus. He looked to be in his own world, drinking whatever was in that Styrofoam cup and reading. Since there was no one else Sirius had met yet, he walked slowly over to Remus.

"First day, no assignment." Remus looked up from his spot on the floor. "Am I right?"

"Yeah." Sirius plopped down against the heavily painted cement block wall. "What're you reading?" Remus just shrugged. "You a senior?"

"Yes, why?"

"It's just a question… Why are you sitting here alone? Or do your friends get here later?"

Remus closed his book and replaced it in his bag, pulling out the paper bag from the café. "I was under the impression I wasn't sitting alone… and actually I don't have many friends. The ones I do have are in lower years and should get here in fifteen minutes." He opened the bag and pulled out a small plastic container of fruit salad, a single serving size of honey cream cheese, and a cinnamon bagel. "That is if they haven't missed their buses or forgotten to call for rides."

"Did you forget to call for your ride?"

"I don't get rides. For your information, I _always_ walk."

"Oh…" Sirius sat back, thinking. He leaned his head back and looked at the pictures hanging on the walls, sports pictures. He looked across the lunchroom to double doors near the other end. More students were showing up. "Sorry if I'm annoying you… it's just I have no clue where my locker is or where the hell I should be when first hour starts."

"You're not… annoying me, that is." Remus finished off the little salad and pushed it away from him. "Your schedule?" Sirius dug it out again. "Okay…" Remus looked at it a second before digging in his own bag to pull out his. "The good news is you have first hour with me." Remus saw Sirius' head jerk in his direction, his eyes wide again. "Hmm… and you have jewelry with me. Can't say I was expecting that…"

"Why?"

Remus turned to Sirius, their faces now close as Sirius was leaning to look at both schedules. "You don't seem the type."

"I didn't realize there was a type."

Remus put the remainder of his breakfast back into the paper bag, and then into his book bag. He stood, putting on his bag and carrying his tea, trash, and their schedules. "Come on, the office should be open now."

Sirius nodded and stood. They started walking back the way he'd come from early bird when Remus went to the left to drop his salad container in one of the trash bins. He waited for Remus to rejoin him and they started for the office. More students were coming in the way they'd entered the school, some of them looking oddly at him, some glaring at Remus. He waited until they got to the office to question it, but he wasn't given the chance. Remus walked up to the lady behind the desk asking for something, before steering Sirius to a long table set up against a wall opposite what looked to be teacher mailboxes.

"Okay, this is your map." Remus laid out one paper. He pulled a pen from the side pocket of his bag before putting Sirius' schedule next to the map. "Okay, 1st hour is Writing in room 132." He circled the room on the map and made a number one next to it in the hallway. "Physics, 2nd hour, is in 213." He circled that room as well. "Next… 3rd hour is Photo in 143. Great class. 4th hour is going to be acting. That's in the theater, and you'll probably want to use this door." He pointed with his pen on the paper before writing a '4' in the space marked as 'theater'. "5th hour is positioned around lunch. Your 3rd hour teacher should pass out a list of teachers and which lunch they have; either first, second, or third and by the way… for second lunch you go to class first, halfway through they send you to lunch, and once lunch is done you finish the rest of your 5th hour. Did you get that?" Sirius nodded. "So your 5th hour is Jewelry… we'll probably have third lunch, art usually does. That's in room 142, it's connected to the room you have photo in. 6th hour is Euro. History in room 130. You're lucky, you got the funny teacher for that… and 7th is Counter Cultures in 105." Remus finished circling the rooms and looked at Sirius on his right. "Do you think you'll be able to find your way?"

"I hope so…"

"At lunch I can show you your locker…"

Sirius smiled. "Thanks." Remus returned his smile and Sirius couldn't see why anyone would want to glare at him. Nothing seemed to be wrong with him so Sirius stayed silent as they went on to first hour. It couldn't be anything too bad…

First hour wasn't bad. What it seemed to be was an English class for those who were falling behind and transfers, hence why he was there. Though he couldn't figure out why Remus was. The seating arrangement put him four seats away from Remus where he had a table meant for two all to himself. Mrs. Jennings began her explanation of what was expected in the class and passed out a couple pieces of paper; grading sheet/rules and point values for what could be turned in. Apparently everyone had to work their way up to the grade they want. At the end of it all, he watched her walk over to Remus' seat in the back, probably to explain some more. He couldn't see why, he seemed smart enough. Then she announced for everyone to write a letter to her on what their goals for the class were and how they planned to get there. Could it get any more trivial? When he finished he sat down in the empty seat next to Remus.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hi, Sirius."

Sirius looked at Remus' set of papers. All the margins had been doodled in; wings, henna art, eyes, rose thorns, anything as long as it covered the empty spaces. Sirius flipped over one of the papers. There was a sketch of an angel there from the waist up. "You sure you should be in this class?"

"I _am_ taking drawing." Remus pulled the paper back and slid it into a folder. "And I'm taking this class because I need the English credit. That and I made an arrangement with the teacher so I can do what I want, check in during the week, and get the points."

"Oh… you're lucky." That got Remus to crack a smile. "So…"

"So…"

A sound went off, not at all unlike a fire alarm, and Sirius looked up at the rest of the class.

"That's just the bell Sirius."

"Could've fooled me."

* * *

A/N: If I keep going this long this story is going to take forever. Oh, well… at least I have a reason for taking so long, right? Now review or I swear I'll turn on the pouty eyes. I didn't write 3,539 words so I couldn't be reviewed. Now go, push the button. I know it's just calling to you. 


	4. The 'Me' In Team

Utter Fiction

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: Just look at the last chapter would you? I'm tired and I should be packing.

A/N: Four chapters… wow… I'm talented. Review answers will be on my author page.

* * *

Most thought he was some dull-witted jock. It wasn't that he was a football freak; no he was just on the basketball and swim teams. Two sports generally led to the use of the term jock. Honestly, he wasn't even a fan of school spirit. If teams weren't included in the pep-fests he was sure he'd skip. Blasted things, those. He hated how he had to stand up there for the basketball team with one of the worst fake smiles on his lips and yell into the mic for everyone to come down for the next game. No more though. He'd quit. It was time to give _him_ some time, not the team. They say there's no 'I' in 'team', but there are the letters for 'me' when properly arranged. He was sure more of his old friends, those that were still on the team, would shy away from him; make him an outcast. But he didn't care, he was fine without. He could make more friends and keep those that were never really into sports. 

Another thing that disproved that dull-witted jock image pushed onto him was his class schedule. Actually one didn't even have to look at the whole schedule; the first thing on there was Accelerated Pre-calculus and Discreet Mathematics, aka PDM. Then it was physics, psychology (before the break), sociology (after the break), best selling novels (before), writing (after), industrial tech, weight training, and a blessed study hall to round it off. He had his after school job on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. Maybe he could find something else to round it off. There always was tech crew—he'd done that his freshman year. He wouldn't mind picking that back up, especially when he'd heard that Lily Evans—his crush since junior high—was stage manager. She was as high up on the ladder as one could get, it happens when you're on the tech crew for four straight years. The only thing that was holding him back was who else was on it… Severus Snape; the greasy git was undoubtedly one of the people he hated most. Lily liked him, they got along great. But that could easily be because he ran sound up in the booth and she didn't have to worry over it. Sound was not her area of expertise. Yeah, maybe he could join tech, it would be fun and give him a plausible reason to be near her… as well as get time off from work.

James Potter plus Lily Evans plus time together for tech…

This ought to be an interesting year.

* * *

A/N: Please no one kill me for the opening two sentences… 'Jock' is just what hit me when I started on James. As for the 'team' bit, I've been hanging around my friends too long… or they've been hanging around me too long… you get the idea, right? Full chapter after I move and settle in. 


End file.
